Hijo de la Luna
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke era la viva presentación de la luna, debido a que su piel era tan blanca cómo la nieve y tan reluciente cómo la de una perla. Sin embargo, su cabello era negro, tanto como el cielo estrellado en la noche pero con ése ligero tono azulado que nos recuerda que en cuanto acabe la noche, el cielo volverá a ser azul.
1. El Pasado de Sasuke

**Hijo de la Luna**

Por Marisa Uchiha

* * *

**Capítulo I. El pasado de Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke era la viva presentación de la luna, debido a que su piel era tan blanca cómo la nieve y tan reluciente cómo la de una perla. Sin embargo, su cabello era negro, tanto como el cielo estrellado en la noche pero con ése ligero tono azulado que nos recuerda que en cuanto acabe la noche, el cielo volverá a ser azul.

Estaba recostado cerca de un enorme sauce, cuyas finas hojas se movían con el viento. Frente a él, había un inmenso lago que se extendía a lo largo de los campos. Su madre era la Diosa de la Luna, sin embargo, él no parecía poseer los poderes de su madre. Él vivía precisamente bajo ése sauce, dónde tenía una pequeña cabaña de madera con una sola ventana y una puerta. Ahí pasaba el tiempo solo, sólo su madre venía a reconfortarle en ocasiones con todo su amor.

_Tonto el que no entienda._

_cuenta una leyenda_

_que una hembra gitana_

_conjuró a la luna_

_hasta el amanecer._

_llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día_

_desposar un calé._

Una mujer de tez morena y ojos azules, se encontraba en lo más alto de la colina, haciendo oraciones. Ella era joven y hermosa, tenía una cabellera larga hasta los hombros color negro, era delgada y alta. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia atractiva, no había logrado encontrar a un hombre que le amase y se sentía muy desolada por ello. Ella quería ser desposada, aunque tuviese apenas dieciséis años, que para la gente del pueblo dónde vivía, su tiempo ya había pasado.

Por ésa razón llegó a una colina, dónde la mayoría de los hombres solían llevar a cabo sacrificios para los dioses, justo donde la luna llena se posaba sobre ésta aquella noche. Se hinco en la fría hierba y extendió sus brazos al cielo.

"_Oh, mi hermosa señora, quisiera pedirle que responda a mi petición. Mis días en soledad cada vez se hacen más agobiantes, más tristes. Por favor, responda a las plegarias de esta desdichada mujer."_ Sollozó. Sus lágrimas radiaban a la luz de la luna. Pasaron unos minutos y no ocurrió nada, por lo que bajó los brazos y siguió llorando, abrazándose a sí misma, cuando de pronto, algo impidió que la luz cayera sobre ella, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos.

Frente a ella, una mujer de cabello largo color negro, el cual llegaba casi hasta sus caderas se movía libremente con el viendo. Sus facciones eran muy finas, lo cual la hacían lucir como una muñeca de porcelana e irradiaba un cierto brillo. Sus ojos eran de color ébano, pero a pesar de eso lucían brillantes y estilizados.

_"Tendrás a tu hombre,_

_piel morena,"_

_desde el cielo_

_habló la luna llena._

_"pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él._

_que quien su hijo inmola_

_para no estar sola_

_poco le iba a querer."_

La joven gitana, se puso a sus pies, no necesitaba preguntar quién era o qué era ella. Sin intercambiar aún una sola palabra ya lo sabía.

"_Mi señora."_

"_Jovencita, desde los altos cielos he escuchado tu petición. Y quiero que me escuches perfectamente." _Hizo una pausa, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que se levantase. _"Voy a concederte tu petición."_ El rostro de la morena gitana se alegró rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas. _"Pero… Debo advertirte una cosa."_ La muchacha ésta vez perdió la sonrisa_. "Deberás entregarme al primer hijo que engendres de aquel hombre."_

"_Por supuesto."_ Dijo sin titubear. La diosa frunció el ceño.

"_Pero te advierto una cosa, el sacrificio de un hijo implica una gran ofensa contra la vida, por eso mismo si quieres desposar a alguien para que no sentirte decepcionada como mujer es lo que puedo darte, sin embargo, no podré hacer que él te ame por ello. ¿Está dispuesta a correr el riesgo?" _La joven pensó un momento, pero pensó que tal vez no sería para tanto y que podría hacer que él la amara.

"_Acepto."_

_De padre canela_

_nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo_

_de un armiño,_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna _

_niño albino de luna._

_"¡Maldita su estampa!_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo callo."_

La joven había conocido a un gitano, era un hombre delgado pero algo musculoso, poseía una piel morena. Tenía una cabellera larga color castaño y una barba del mismo color. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro, como el de las aceitunas. Comenzaron a dar paseos por los campos, conversar y participar en danzas gitanas juntos. Ella creía haber encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella.

Unieron sus vidas dos meses después, el matrimonio iba bien, si es que podía decirse así. Sin embargo, ella desconocía que ella no era la única con la que compartía cama, incluso pasando más de una noche fuera cuando surgían peleas.

Pasó más tiempo hasta que la mujer supo que estaba embarazada, eso tal vez los uniría más, pensó ella. Aunque sinceramente, era consciente de lo que tendría que hacer una vez diera a luz.

El día del alumbramiento, una partera junto con su madre y otras dos mujeres que vivían al lado de su hogar en el pueblo, la ayudaron a parir. El esposo se encontraba ante esto e impaciente por conocer a su primogénito, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que el destino les traería a continuación.

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_ Escuchó decir a su madre, mientras ella se preguntaba el por qué de ésa expresión.

La gitana recibió a su hijo en sus brazos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El niño que sostenía en sus brazos llorando, era totalmente distinto a ella ó a su esposo. Era hermoso, ciertamente, pero no tenía ninguna de sus facciones. Aunque su piel luciese aún rojiza, se denotaba que sería de piel muy blanca, sus pequeños ojitos eran grises pero casi negros y sus cabellos eran oscuros como la noche con reflejos azules.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ Preguntó su esposo con una expresión que denotaba la furia en su interior. _"¡¿Qué es esto?!"_ Se estremeció al momento de que él elevase su voz. Ella no respondió porque ella misma no sabía cómo explicar eso, cuando recibió una bofetada, lo que asustó al bebé en sus manos. Ella sollozo. _"¡Responde!"_

"_No lo sé."_

"_¿Cómo qué no?" _Las mujeres lo detuvieron cuando iba a golpearla nuevamente_. "¡Maldita sea!" _Salió de la habitación furioso. Ella tuvo que lidiar con las miradas desaprobatorias de las mujeres presentes y con el hecho de que su esposo, seguramente saldría a beber y quizá a algo más.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,_

_se fue a su mujer,_

_cuchillo en mano._

_"¿De quién es el hijo?_

_me has engañado fijo."_

_y de muerte la hirió._

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó._

El hombre regresó de noche, cuando todo estaba ya en calma. Su mujer dormía en la cama que ambos compartían y a su lado aquel niño reposaba tranquilamente. El alcohol hacía estragos en su ser y la furia mucho más, entonces zarandeó a su esposa, la cual se asustó ante ésta reacción.

"_¿De quién es el hijo?"_ Preguntó, la joven se levantó de la cama. _"¿Con qué quieres de me encargué de un bastardo?" _La empujó ligeramente. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

"_Espera. No… Por favor."_ Imploró la mujer. "_Puedo explicar las cosas…"_

"_No lo quiero. Simplemente quiero saber el nombre del que te dejó preñada para matarlo."_

"_No es así." _

"_¡Calla! Ya te burlaste de mi una vez, pero me encargaré de que eso no pase nunca más."_ Se lanzó contra ella y perforó su vientre con la navaja, para hacerlo repetidas veces hasta asegurarse de que su vida se hubiese extinguido. Respiró agitadamente y escuchó el llanto del niño que había despertado ante el ajetreo. Se quedó observándole un momento, tiró la navaja al suelo y tomó lo necesario para marcharse. Tomó al niño en brazos, sin importar su llanto o el que la sangre manchara las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían.

Llego hasta la colina donde su mujer, lo cual él desconocía, había ido a hacer su petición a la luna. Descorazonadamente, dejó al bebé recién nacido en el suelo.

"_Adiós."_ Le dijo y continúo su camino para abandonar el pueblo. Dejando al desconsolado bebé en el suelo.

De pronto, una vez que él hombre se hubiese marchado, la Diosa de la Luna bajó a ver al niño.

"_Shh, shh. Tranquilo. Todo estará bien, cariño."_ En el cielo, la luna lucia en forma de una sonrisa blanca. "Esa será tu cuna hora." Dijo apuntando al cielo, aún meciéndole. "_Y yo seré tu madre, de ahora en adelante. Mi nombre es Mikoto."_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer._

_dime, luna de plata,_

_qué pretendes hacer_

_con un niño de piel._

_Hijo de la luna._

_Y en las noches_

_que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño_

_esté de buenas._

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna._

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna _

_para hacerle una cuna._

Sasuke observó el cielo, ahora mismo no había luna, por lo que su madre no vendría hoy a verlo. Extrañaba los días de pequeño, cuando la luna era menguante y su madre lo mecía entre sus brazos para calmarlo. Y los días más felices en los que la luna llena alumbraba el cielo y su madre venía a jugar con él. Su madre tenía deberes, fue por eso que una de las estrellas del cielo, la joven Hinata se había encargado de él.

Sin embargo ahora mismo tenía diecisiete años y Hinata ya no cuidaba de él. Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró. _Madre_, pensó antes de quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, escuchó un ruido y observó a una mujer que respiraba agitadamente correr por la orilla del lago hasta la colina. Le observó desconcertada, y corrió hasta él.

"_Por favor, ayúdame."_ Suplicó. _"Escóndeme, por favor."_ Él se preguntó por qué tendría que ayudarle, pero al ver la angustia en su rostro, decidió ayudarle.

"_Entra… Hasta el último cuarto en el fondo."_

"_¡Gracias!"_

Se precipitó al interior, sin titubear. Observó a dos hombres acercarse hasta él.

"_Hey. ¿No has visto a una joven de cabello rosa por aquí?" _Preguntó un hombre ligeramente regordete y calvo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"_Ves, idiota. Ya la perdimos de vista."_ Sasuke se preguntó si realmente eran así de tontos. ¿Hasta dónde podría haber corrido una joven en campo abierto donde sólo está esta cabaña? "_Gracias."_ Le dijo a Sasuke y continuó su camino. Él entró en la cabaña y buscó a la joven, la cual estaba en el suelo, con los ojos algo llorosos.

"_¿Se han ido?"_ Preguntó angustiosamente, él asintió. Ella suspiró con alivió, mientras se levantaba de golpe. _"De verdad, te lo agradezco. ¿Podría conocer tu nombre?"_

"_Sasuke. ¿Tú eres?"_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

_Espero que les guste._

_Canción: "Hijo de la Luna" de José María Cano. _

_Espero también me puedan dar su opinión sobre esta historia. _

_Saludos. _


	2. Una vida juntos

**Capítulo II. Una vida juntos.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos, cuando los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer se filtraron a través de su ventana. Se levantó, removiendo las sábanas sobre sí, percibiendo un aroma delicioso en ésa habitación.

"_Oh, ya estás despierto." _Sasuke observó hacia la persona que le llamaba, encontrándose con una mujer. Ah, cierto. Ella estaba aquí, pensó recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Después de que se presentarán Sasuke había decidido que sería mejor descansar para aclarar todo al día siguiente. Le había permitido dormir en su cama, la cual estaba en la pequeña segunda planta de la cabaña, a pesar de sus protestas. _"Siéntate, ya está casi listo."_

"_No tenías por qué hacerlo."_ Dijo él, mientras se levantaba del asiento de madera sobre el que estaba, que había sido algo incómodo para dormir, y retiraba las sábanas sobre sí, para doblarlas consecuentemente. _"Vengo en un momento."_ Se colocó otra manta más pequeña sobre los hombros, de color gris y salió de la cabaña.

Fuera, había un pozo, el cual era rodeado por algunos cultivos que vendía y que también servían para alimentarse así mismo. Cuando deseaba consumir algo proveniente de un animal, tenía que ir al pueblo. Sin embargo, en la parte trasera, dónde había un cuarto dónde guardaba sus herramientas de labranza, había un caballo color negro que su madre había traído un día para él.

Sasuke sacó algo de agua del pozo y se lavó el rostro y enjuagó su boca. No le importó el frío, de hecho lo prefería al calor. Regresó a la cabaña y se encontró con Sakura sirviendo un estofado de verduras en platos de barro. Se sentó frente a ella.

"_Gracias."_ Dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sakura y provocando que ésta sonriera alegremente. Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente.

Era extraño para él tener a alguien en casa que no fuera Mikoto, era un sentimiento algo incómodo pero de cierto modo no tan desagradable. Al terminar, ella se dispuso a recoger los platos, pero él le detuvo.

"_Espera. Creo que sería bueno que habláramos ahora."_ Sakura asintió y se sentó frente a él, colocando nerviosamente sus manos en sus rodillas y observándole con curiosidad.

Él la observó. A su parecer, ella era más joven que él, estaba un poco desarreglada pero podía adjudicarlo a su despertar y a su huída el día anterior. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y de un peculiar color rosa. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas y grandes. Su vestimenta era un simple vestido largo y rosado, que ligeramente descubría parte de su pecho y sus hombros. En su cuello, colgaba un collar con un dije en forma de flor rosa de cinco pétalos puntiagudos y en el centro, era más oscuro.

"_Creo que sé qué quieres saber. Permite que te cuente mi historia." _

"_Bien."_ Él cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

"_Aquellos hombres que me perseguían anoche eran mis hermanos."_ Frunció el ceño. _"Nuestros padres murieron hace dos años y como estamos atravesando por problemas económicos, ellos decidieron venderme a un hombre rico que conocieron en una taberna cuando pasábamos cerca de este pueblo. Al principio no lo sabía pero cuando me encerraron junto con él en una habitación y rápidamente percibí las intenciones de ése hombre de deshonrarme, le golpeé con un florero y escapé por la ventana." _Sollozó.

"_¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?"_

"_Mi madre tenía una hermana llamada Tsunade en un pueblo llamado Rose, pero no sé si esté dispuesta a recibirme."_ Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y se quedaron pensativas. _"Creo que no había una buena relación entre ellas. Pero me las arreglaré."_ Subió su puño, en un gesto que denotaba decisión. _"Seguiré adelante sin importar qué."_

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió arrogantemente ante su cambiante humor.

"_Hn. Creo que puedes quedarte un tiempo. No debes tener nada de dinero ni carruaje o animales para transportarte."_ Ella lo observó sorprendido. _"¿Necesitas trabajo, no?"_ Asintió. _"Y yo necesito alguien que me ayude con mis cultivos."_

"_¡¿De verdad?!"_ Ella exclamó emocionada y sostuvo sus manos. _"Muchísimas gracias."_ Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el contacto. Sakura se ruborizó y liberó sus manos. _"Lo siento." _

Más tarde, Sakura lavó los platos mientras que Sasuke terminaba de cuidar al caballo. Sakura entró al cuarto y lo observó mientras pasaba un cepillo por el lomo del caballo. Sasuke volteó hacia dónde estaba ella.

"_Es muy bonito."_ Dijo ella mientras los observaba con curiosidad.

"_¿Te gustan los animales?" _

"Sinceramente, no tengo un favorito en particular." Sasuke siguió con su tarea_. "Aunque les temo un poco." Confesó, acercándose un poco. El caballo movió la cola y Sakura dio un respingo._

"_No va a hacerte daño."_ Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Sakura rechazó su gesto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"_No, así está bien."_ Sasuke estiró su mano hacia ella y Sakura lo observó con cierta desconfianza.

"_Su nombre es Sharingan. No te lastimará, acércate."_ Sakura dudó nuevamente pero sujetó su mano. Sasuke pudo percibir lo asustada que estaba, ya que sentía como sus manos temblaban en la suya. _"Nunca te coloques detrás de un caballo, trata de permanecer a un lado. Toca su lomo con suavidad."_ Sasuke colocó la mano de ella en el lomo del caballo, la joven comenzó a mover su mano.

"_Es muy suave."_ Sasuke no dijo nada y asintió. El fue retirando su mano poco a poco de la de ella y la dejó que por sí misma siguiera. "Nunca he montado un caballo." Se alejó un poco.

"_Te enseñaré. Ahora mismo debemos de revisar los cultivos."_

"_¡Sí!"_ Sasuke tomó la correa del caballo y salieron de ahí. Sakura se quedó algo atrás, porque se sentía asustada. Él ató el caballo al sauce y dejo que la cuerda quedara lo suficiente larga para que éste pudiera moverse fácilmente.

Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron un poco de ahí, llegando hacia dónde iniciaban los cultivos, aún sólo podía distinguir algunas líneas en la tierra. Sasuke descendió de la colina y se acerco a la primer hilera, movió un poco la tierra.

"_¿Qué buscas exactamente?"_

"_Si ya hay algún brote ó alguna hierba."_ Sasuke descubrió una pequeña plantita en un hueco en la tierra.

"_¡Aquí está!"_ Sakura se emocionó, _"¿De qué es?"_

"_Trigo." _

"_Oh. ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?"_ Sasuke le explicó que tenían que buscar hierbas malas, plagas, etc. Le explicó que el trabajo más pesado sería una vez que crecieran. Después de una hora, ambos regresaron a dónde estaba el sauce. Sasuke metió al caballo en su lugar y regresaron a casa.

Sakura se preguntaba cómo era posible que Sasuke, a pesar de trabajar en el campo tenía una piel extremadamente blanca. Ella se sentía sudorosa y la piel le ardía un poco, no estaba tan acostumbrada a exponerse al sol, pensó que ojalá esto no fuera un impedimento para ahora que el trabajo fuese más duro.

Al volver a la cabaña, Sakura observó a Sasuke quitarse la camisa azul sobre sus hombros, dejando su pecho desnudo. El Uchiha la lanzó hacia un bulto de ropa en una orilla.

"_Eh…"_ Desvió la vista, totalmente ruborizada, Sasuke simplemente se giró hacia ella sin pensar en el efecto que estaba provocando. _"Quisiera lavar mis ropas y asearme, puedo lavar las tuyas."_

"_No es necesa…"_ Sin embargo, Sakura pasó por su lado rápidamente y tomó la ropa. Después salió dejando al joven algo desconcertado ante su actitud. Aún así volvió a ponerse la camisa y salió para dirigirse a dónde estaba su caballo.

Sakura sacó agua del lago y se retiró el vestido rosa y el corsé más oscuro, quedándose simplemente en un camisón blanco. Lavó sobre una piedra la ropa y después la dejó secarse. Se sentó a la orilla de la colina y suspiró, no sin antes asegurarse de que el viento no pudiese llevarse la ropa. En la colina, se sentó a las raíces del sauce mientras observaba hacia el lago, dejando que el aire fresco agitara sus cabellos. Decidió entonces, levantarse y asearse con agua del pozo, Sasuke le había indicado dónde hacerlo, en una zona al aire libre delimitada sólo por unas paredes de madera y que no tenía una puerta.

A pesar de lo incómodo, Sakura agradeció que la fría agua relajara sus músculos y no quiso pensar en nada de lo malo que le había pasado últimamente. Al terminar, secó su cuerpo y se colocó el camisón de nuevo, no tenía más ropa que ponerse, tendría que esperar. Regresó al sauce y se quedó dormida.

Despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Regresó por la ropa y observó que no estaba, Sakura se asustó ante esto y se encontró en la cama dónde había pasado la noche.

"_¡Sasuke!"_ Entró rápidamente y observó al pelinegro sentado junto a la chimenea leyendo, mientras que asaba algo de carne. _"Oye…"_

"_Ya está dentro."_ Dijo él de pronto.

"_Oh, gracias."_ Respondió y de pronto notó un vestido sobre una de las sillas de madera. Era de color azul cielo y blanco, era muy hermoso, se acercó a él.

"_Es para ti."_ Sasuke rompió el silencio y su concentración. _"Mientras dormías fui al pueblo. No tenía ropa de mujer."_

"_¿Compraste ropa para mí?"_ Preguntó mientras lo tomaba en sus manos, Sakura sollozó de pronto. Sasuke se desconcertó ante esto. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Se levantó de su asiento, dejando el libro en la silla cuando sintió que Sakura lo abrazaba por la cintura de pronto. _"Ni siquiera me conoces… pero aún así…"_ La escuchó sollozar. Se sintió algo incómodo, vivía solo y no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto humano y menos cuando se trata de una chica. Sasuke suspiró y acarició sus cabellos.

"_Tranquila."_ Reconfortar a alguien tampoco era uno de sus fuertes. Sasuke la dejó llorar y desahogarse, sin decir una palabra más, dejando que ella olvidará todas sus malas experiencias y preocupaciones.

"_Lo siento."_ Se separó después de un rato y se retiró las lágrimas. _"Gracias."_ Sonrió ésta vez, Sasuke simplemente observó su rostro. _"Algún día pagaré todo esto. Lo juro." _

"_Hn., molesta." _Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y regresó a donde estaba la comida para retirar la que por el tiempo ya se había quemado un poco. Después de eso, se dispusieron a comer.

* * *

Gracias por sus comments.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor sigan comentando.

También si pueden pasar por mis otros fics se los agradaceré mucho.

(Y espero que Kishi nos de un momento SasuSaku en el manga pronto) xD


	3. Festival

** Capítulo III. Festival.**

Pasaron unos días y Sakura comenzó a aprender un poco más del trabajo que tendría que hacer allí. Sin embargo, ella había demostrado tener prácticamente cero habilidades para un trabajo así, se cansaba muy rápido. Se disculpó con él mil veces y finalmente decidieron que ella se dedicaría a la casa. A pesar de ello, Sakura decidió que podría ayudarle un poco más, buscando algún oficio en el pueblo cercano.

Al principio, Sasuke había discutido sobre ello, debido a la posibilidad de la joven encontrara a sus hermanos. Sakura le convenció con el hecho de que ellos viajaban mucho, desde la muerte de sus padres. Por lo que un día, decidieron ir al pueblo ambos.

"_¿Estás lista?"_ Preguntó Sasuke en la puerta, esperándole. Ella asintió y se colocó a su lado. _"Vayamos."_ Comenzaron a caminar por el camino que daba hacia el pueblo, rodeado de plantíos, hierbas y alguno que otro árbol. Sakura sonreía al sentir el sol sobre su piel, él simplemente caminaba a su lado, sin mostrar alguna expresión específica.

"_¿Y tú siempre has vivido aquí, Sasuke?"_ Preguntó ella de pronto.

"_Sí." _

"_¿Siempre has vivido solo?"_ Él se detuvo un momento, pensativo.

"_No. Viví con una mujer un tiempo."_ Sakura se sorprendió ante esta declaración y se preguntó si habría sido su esposa. En la cabaña no había visto algo que indicara que otra persona hubiese vivido ahí_. "Pero ella ya ha…"_ Hizo una pausa_."…muerto."_ Dijo de pronto. Sakura se sintió culpable por haberle hecho recordar algo tan triste.

"_Perdón."_ Sasuke se detuvo un momento.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por hacerte recordar algo tan terrible."_ Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo.

El estruendoso sonido de instrumentos musicales y pasos de bailarines llegaron a sus oídos. Fueron recibidos por listones de colores siendo ondeados por algunas mujeres, algunos hombres actuando una obra barata en un escenario, gente bebiendo y disfrutando de distintos alimentos.

"_Gitanos."_ Dijo Sakura repentinamente, él la observó un momento y notó un brillo de emoción en la mirada de la joven. Volvió su vista hacia los hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Si había algo que detestaba era estar rodeado entre muchas personas. Los gitanos, tampoco eran de su agrado, se sabía que eran en su mayoría charlatanes que aprovechaban cualquier cosa para obtener un poco de dinero.

Un hombre ebrio, de aspecto repulsivo debido a la bebida y el sobre peso, que disfrutaba claramente del espectáculo de los gitanos, estuvo a punto de caer frente a ellos y observó a Sakura.

"_Hola, hermosa dama." _Sakura se estremeció ante la mirada lasciva de aquel hombre y se asustó cuando él intentó acercarse. Sasuke se colocó frente a ella.

"_La dama está acompañada, señor."_ El hombre frunció el ceño y se alejó maldiciendo. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio.

"_Gracias."_ Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia ella.

"_Podemos mirar un rato, pero no sostén mi brazo y mantente alerta."_ Sakura asintió y tomó el brazo de Sasuke, quién entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la cual se ruborizó totalmente porque de cierto modo, eso los hacía ver como una pareja.

Observaron las diferentes formas de entretenimiento que ofrecía aquel festival. Los collares y vestidos eran maravillosos, la comida deliciosa y el baile, divertido. Sasuke pensó que Sakura era como una niña observando un nuevo juguete, sonrió ante la comparación pero rápidamente cambió de expresión ó Sakura se daría cuenta. Recorrieron el lugar, tiendas de adivinación, comida y objetos de diferentes lugares, se habían vuelto interesantes.

Más tarde, llegaron hasta dónde estaba el escenario, comenzaría una nueva obra. Salieron un hombre y una mujer al escenario, ambos con maquillaje exagerado: piel blanquecina, las mejillas excesivamente coloreadas, los ojos teñidos excesivamente y los labios rojizos. El narrador comenzó a contar la historia.

La obra trataba acerca del engaño de una esposa que había vivido en la desdicha de un matrimonio sin amor y de cómo encontraba el cariño ansiado en los brazos de otro hombre, para finalmente dar a luz a un hijo cuya fisonomía era totalmente distinta a la de los supuestos padres. En un acto de rabia, el esposo asesinaba a la mujer y abandonaba al pequeño bebé. Sin embargo, la bondadosa luna, cuidó de él hasta que se hizo un hombre de bien.

_Que historia tan terrible y vulgar._ Pensó Sasuke, por alguna razón no se sentía muy cómodo con esta historia. Se volvió hacia Sakura y notó que estaba llorando, pero cuando los actores salieron a hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento comenzó a aplaudir con emoción. La gente arrojó monedas hacia los sombreros de los actores y Sasuke lo hizo.

"_Me gustó la obra."_ Dijo ella finalmente después de que se apartaran del escenario. "Aunque fue muy triste. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso a un bebé? Es una crueldad." Sakura se sentó junto a él en las escaleras de la iglesia, donde había otras personas.

A lo lejos, observaron a varias mujeres gitanas alzar unos panderos, mientras hacían girar a su alrededor telas en extremo brillosas y muy delgadas. Comenzaron a bailar, contoneándose al ritmo de la música que producían. Sus morenas pieles estaban adornadas con algunas joyas falsas, pero que les hacía lucir hermosas. Sakura estaba cada vez más encantada con el haber venido el día de hoy. Al terminar las mujeres dieron las gracias y se retiraron.

Sasuke y Sakura decidieron comer ahí, ya que el cielo comenzaba a lucir rojizo y la noche pronto caería. Al terminar, la gente comenzó a ordenarse en una rueda y la música nuevamente hizo su aparición. Las parejas se intercambiaban con forme avanzaban, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

"_¿Bailas, Sasuke?"_

"_No."_

"_Podríamos intentarlo. No se ve tan difícil."_

"_No lo creo."_ Sakura tiró de él hacia la gente. Se puso de pie frente a él y extendió su la palma de su mano, Sasuke dudó unos minutos, pero finalmente colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la de Sakura y dieron una vuelta hacia la derecha, después otra hacia la izquierda, sin perder el contacto visual, cambiando de mano cada vez que giraban. Ahí, a la luz de las antorchas, Sakura observó cómo sus ojos se iluminaban como el fuego, eran prácticamente negros normalmente y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por él. Afortunadamente, tuvieron que cambiar de pareja.

Al finalizar, ambos decidieron que era hora de volver. Habían olvidado su misión inicial, pero aún así habían pasado un buen momento, juntos. Ahora mismo, se sentían algo cansados por lo que decidieron acostarse temprano.

-0-

Sakura se removió en el heno sobre el que estaba acostada, cubierta por una manta. Desde que había decidido establecerse ahí temporalmente, Sakura había decidido no dormir más en la cama de Sasuke, a pesar de las protestas del Uchiha. A pesar de todo, le resultaba cómodo dormir ahí, era tranquilo y cálido.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cama vacía frente a ella, iluminada por la luz de la luna. ¿Dónde estaba, Sasuke? Removió las sábanas y se cubrió ligeramente con una de las sábanas más cortas. Creyó escuchar voces que provenían de la planta baja. ¿Quién estaba aquí?

Se asomó ligeramente de las escaleras y notó que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, avanzó un poco más y observó por la abertura entre la puerta y la pared. Sasuke estaba ahí, iba a llamarlo cuando se percató de que no estaba solo. Sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña figura frente a él mientras que los brazos de la otra persona le abrazaban por la espalda. Sakura sintió cierta opresión en el pecho y retrocedió lentamente. Subió lo más aprisa que pudo y se recostó nuevamente. ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? Se preguntaba constantemente, mientras daba la espalda a la cama. Quiso dormir, pero no le fue posible y permaneció con los ojos abiertos, derramando lágrimas, pero evitando emitir un gemido.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura escuchó sus pasos, pero aún así no se volvió. Quería que él creeyera que seguía durmiendo, para que no se diera cuenta de que lo había espiado ni de la reacción que cierto evento había producido en ella. Lo escuchó recostarse y noto, por su respiración, que se había dormido. Sakura durmió después de eso, el llanto le había vencido. ¿A caso no era algo absurdo sentir algo así por alguien que apenas conocía?

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. :)

colombianidad: Me alegra que te gustará :D Espero que puedas seguir dándome tu opinión en los siguientes capítulos.

mussa-luna: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por decir que tengo una buena redacción. Sinceramente, es lo que quiero en general para todos los lectores y me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia. Gracias. :D

The Blue Joker: Metal, uno de mis géneros de música preferidos. :) Gracias por la recomendación, escucharé a la banda. Te invito a escuchar otra versión con otra banda de metal llamada Haggard. (La versión pop de Mecano tampoco está mal)

Ladyrose23: Kishimoto nos trata cruelmente. ToT Bueno espero que aunque no sea algo exageradamente romántico, nos de al menos un indicio de SasuSaku. Lo de la piel de Sasuke se aclarará después. :) Me gustó mucho tu comentario, sobre todo cuando hablaste sobre el lugar dónde el vive. Al principio me puse a pensar cómo quería que fuera el lugar un poco relacionada con la canción, hasta que después conforme fui escribiendo fuí visualizando algo más concreto. A mi también me gustaría pasar un rato en un lugar así de tranquilo y hermoso. Saludos.

Kanade Bellamy: Muchas gracias por tu review, es de gran apoyo y espero puedas seguir leyendo.

Yume no Kaze: Muchas gracias Yume, me alegra que te interese. :3 Espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por los favs, alerts.

Si te gusto el capítulo, comenta y agrega a tus favoritos. (Me sentí blogger xD) Bueno, es que así puedo conocer mejor su opinión.

Ojalá se puedan pasar por otra de mis historias.


	4. Frialdad y Calidez

**Capítulo IV. Frialdad y Calidez. **

Cuando Sakura despertó, sentía los ojos hinchados y adoloridos. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y dejó que el sol le diera en el rostro. Observó hacia el otro lado y notó que la cama de Sasuke ya se encontraba arreglada. Sakura ensombreció la mirada al pensar en él. Si su mujer había muerto. ¿Quién era la persona que estaba con él aquella noche? Tal vez, él se había enamorado de otra persona y ella… estaba ahí, impidiendo su felicidad. ¿Le pediría él que se marchase pronto? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación, él la observó sin mostrar sorpresa en su rostro.

"Ah, Sasuke. Perdón, me he despertado hace unos momentos." Retiró las sábanas y se levantó. Lo observó, estaba ya bien vestido y su cabello lucía húmedo, seguramente se habría lavado hace poco, por alguna razón eso lo hizo lucir más atractivo. Sakura detuvo su momento apreciativo al recordar lo de aquella noche y bajó la mirada tristemente. Sasuke pareció notarlo y alzó una de sus cejas con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó de pronto y Sakura se estremeció.

"No, nada." Fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los vestidos que habían conseguido hace unos días para ella. Sasuke pareció no sentirse muy convencido, pero cerró la puerta, salió. Sakura mantuvo la mano en uno de los vestidos de color azul y se quedo pensativa por un momento más y después se dirigió a darse un baño con agua fría, tal vez eso aclararía sus ideas.

El desayuno también fue inconfortable esta vez, incluso para Sasuke, quién apreciaba el silencio. Sakura el día de hoy lucía demasiado extraña para él. A pesar de no llevar ni un año con él, Sasuke se percató de su cambió de actitud. Tal vez se sentía enferma. Su mirada se mantenía fija en plato, mientras que sostenía con la mano derecha la cuchara de madera, pronto su comida se enfriaría.

"Sakura." La llamó. "Sakura." Repitió otra vez, sin obtener respuesta. "¡Sakura!" Alzó la voz un poco esta vez, ella pareció reaccionar y se ruborizo al descubrirse inmiscuida en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Sasuke bajó su cuchara y se puso de pie a su lado, se agachó un poco hacia ella y tocó su frente. Sakura se ruborizó aún más, si eso era posible. Sasuke tocó su propia frente. "Parece que no tienes fiebre." Afirmó y observó su rostro más de cerca, cómo buscando algo distinto.

"Eh. No, no tengo nada. Jeje." Comenzó a comer rápidamente. "Esta delicioso." Terminó en poco tiempo y recogió los platos. "No te preocupes, los lavaré yo. Sasuke se quedó pensativo, pero entonces se dirigió a trabajar.

-0-

Más tarde, Sakura se dedicó a las labores de la casa: lavar los platos, la ropa, preparar el almuerzo para cuando Sasuke regresara, limpiar la casa, etc. Labores de una esposa. Terminó cuando pasaba medio día y decidió hacer un viaje al pueblo para encontrar algún trabajo, tal vez de sirvienta. Ella no tenía grandes conocimientos, apenas sabía escribir y leer, además era común que las mujeres se dedicaran a la casa y los hijos.

Sakura dejó una nota a Sasuke sobre la mesa y comenzó a andar, esperando que él no se enfadara. Avanzó por el camino de tierra, rodeado por un lado por el lago y por el otro, cultivos, también había alguna que otra casa a lo lejos. También había algunos árboles bordeando la orilla. El sol era fuerte, por lo mismo se había colocado una tela blanca sobre la cabeza para cubrirse.

Estuvo preguntando a mucha gente pero no logró su cometido y cuando observó que ya comenzaba a atardecer decidió regresar e intentarlo al día siguiente. Comenzó a caminar, se sentía cansada ya, pero el hecho de que a medio camino las nubes oscuras comenzaran a agruparse en el cielo, le impulsó a seguir avanzando.

Un par de caballos con sus jinetes, pero ella siguió avanzando, pasando por su lado. Cuando de pronto uno de los hombres bajo y la tomó de la mano. Sakura se asustó ante tan brusco movimiento.

"Hola, Sakura. Volvemos a vernos, querida hermana." Ella observó horrorizada a los hombres que estaban frente a ella.

"Sasori, Juugo." El otro hombre se acercó sobre el caballo. Sakura se soltó del agarre de su hermano y comenzó a correr. Sasori, que era un pelirrojo que estaba abajo, sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Corres rápido, Sakura!" Se burló Juugo, un hombre corpulento que era también pelirojo, desde el caballo. "Vamos, Sasori. Esta vez no la dejaremos escapar." Ambos subieron y comenzaron a andar, primero lentamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de perderla de vista, Sakura se lanzó al lago y comenzó a nadar con dificultad.

"Mierda. Tú ve por este lado y yo por el otro." Dijo Juugo, avanzando a toda velocidad.

A travesar el lago nadando no era precisamente tarea fácil, llegar hasta la otra orilla sin agotarse primero ó atorarse con alguna hierba acuática era altamente posible, por lo que se aproximó a la orilla más cercana agitada, tratando de ocultarse entre la hierba para evitarlos. Se escondió bajo el agua cuando Sasori pasó con el caballo por su lado, aunque su hermano no se marchó rápidamente y se vio forzada a salir a respirar. Sasori bajó del caballo y la jaló hacia la orilla, la levantó bruscamente, colocándola de pie y le abofeteó. Sakura contuvo las lágrimas.

"Hermana, no hagas más difícil esto." Dijo sarcásticamente. Sakura sollozó al sentir el dolor en su mejilla y su labio partido. "Mira, me has hecho arruinarte el bonito rostro." Negó con la cabeza. "Esperemos que haya alguien que aún así se interese por ti." Sakura se estremeció ante eso. "Harás algo bueno por tus hermanos."

Juugo llegó al lugar también, pero siguió en su caballo. Sakura forcejeó con Sasori, pero entonces Juugo apuntó con una pistola sobre su cabeza. La lluvia se hizo presente esta vez, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer poco a poco, aumentando cada vez en número.

"Jovencita, tranquila de una vez." Sakura frunció el ceño y escupió en el rostro de Sasori, quién se limpió la mejilla con el antebrazo y estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo. Sus diabólicas acciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un caballo, un hombre cubierto de negro apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó Sasori, sosteniendo aún a la joven. El hombre bajó del caballo y se descubrió el rostro. Sakura se estremeció y susurró el nombre del recién llegado.

"Sasuke." Sasori se volvió hacia su hermana y luego a Juugo.

"¿No te parece conocido?" Preguntó Juugo molesto, Sasori asintió.

"Vaya. Parece que nos mintió, Señor." Sakura se asustó al ver que Juugo mantenía la mano en el arma que llevaba ahora en el bolsillo. La joven trató de soltarse nuevamente, pero Sasori le golpeó la nuca y cayo directamente al suelo, ya convertido en lodo, de rostro.

"Entréguenme a la joven."Dijo fríamente.

"¿Y piensa pagar bien? Solo así podrá tenerla y hacer lo que quiera. Claro, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, espero" Sasori lo observó con ira. "Si no… no hay trato." Sasori tomó a Sakura de los cabellos y Sasuke apretó los puños, ¿Cómo podían tratar así a alguien de su propia sangre? Trató de acercarse pero se detuvo cuando el otro hombre sacó su arma.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó esta vez el hombre del caballo. Sasori sostenía aún a Sakura y comenzó a dar algunas palmadas en su rostro. Esto lo enfureció más, el cielo comenzó a retumbar de pronto y a iluminarse por los rayos que caían. Sasuke se acercó un poco más y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una luz azulada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sasori retrocediendo un poco. La luz a su alrededor pareció tomar mejor forma, transformándose en pequeños rayos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la luz se concentró en su mano.

Velozmente, se acercó a los hombres y los atravesó con la mano. Ambos murieron rápidamente ésa noche. Una vez acabado con aquellos hombres, los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a su color natural y ya no poseía aquellos rayos. Observó sus manos temblorosamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca había experimentado algo igual. Cerró sus manos en un puño y observó el cielo, _"Madre, necesito hablar contigo." _ Tal vez su madre no podría aparecer hoy, pero al menos la llamaría para que supiera que le necesitaba urgentemente.

Observó delante de sí y vio a Sakura aún sobre el fango boca abajo, corrió hacia ella y rápidamente la lluvia comenzó a remover los restos de lodo de su rostro. Su mirada tenía una expresión de dolor y notó que su labio estaba partido, seguramente la habrían golpeado, eso le enfureció. Acarició la mejilla, que también estaba herida y después la cargó. Subió a su caballo y regresó a casa.

Al llegar, entraron en el establo, Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente a dejar a Sakura junto al fuego en una alfombra y después se apresuró a regresar para asegurarse de que el caballo se secara y no pasara frío, para que no se enfermase. Cerró el establo y regresó con Sakura, quién aún estaba desmayada. Tomó un cubo de agua, de los que guardaban usualmente y un trozo de tela, limpia. Se retiró la chaqueta café de piel y la camisa de lana, quedándose sólo en pantalón.

Se sentó junto a ella y la tomó en su regazo, limpiándole. Sasuke se percató de que las ropas de Sakura, al ser bastante gruesas, tardarían mucho en secar, por lo que subió por un camisón blanco que usaba para dormir y lo bajó hacia donde estaba.

"Sakura." La llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Así lo hizo varias veces sin que ella despertara, chasqueó la lengua y se ruborizó. Sakura estornudó dos veces y Sasuke, deseando no tener que hacer eso, suspiró con resignación.

Retiró el mandil grisáceo que llevaba puesto, para después quitarle los zapatos café sucios,. Después de eso, se sintió nervioso, porque seguían los cordones del vestido. Sus manos temblaron y el vestido comenzó a salir por sí solo, bajó por completo el vestido. Y dudó aún más, porque ahora sólo portaba un corsé café y su ropa interior de lana. ¿No era necesario retirarlo o sí? Sakura volvió a estornudar y Sasuke la observó con cara de "No me fuerces a hacer esto, por favor." Sasuke entonces comenzó a desatar el corsé, al menos eso la ayudaría a respirar mejor. ¿Por qué las mujeres usaban ésas cosas tan ajustadas? Se preguntó. Pero justo cuando desató las cuerdas, el corsé se soltó y comenzó a descubrir sus senos. Sasuke se giró rápidamente hacia otro lado y buscó el camisón rápidamente, claro, a veces a la gente se le ocurren mejores ideas en momentos de crisis. Evitando mirar demás, colocó el camisón se colocó a un lado de ella y lo comenzó a pasar por su cabeza, tratando de meter sus brazos en su agujero correspondiente y sin tocar algo indebido. Una vez medio puesto, introdujo las manos debajo de la tela y quitó el corsé. Después de eso, volvió a meter las manos, colocándolas en las orillas de aquella tela que cubría su parte baja, la sacó lo más rápido que pudo. Finalmente terminó y suspiró. ¡Esto había sido más complicado de lo que creyó!

Cansado y estresado, subió nuevamente con ella, colocándola sobre su cama y cubriéndola lo mejor posible con varias sábanas. Él también terminó por secarse y también cambió a un camisón blanco. Se sentó a su lado y la observó. Debía admitir que se veía linda al dormir. Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, debido a las tonterías que cursaban por su mente. Sakura estornudo otra vez y él tocó su frente, su cuerpo aún estaba muy frío, se sentó a su lado, tratando de que su calor fuera transmitido al cuerpo de ella, colocándola sobre su pecho. Sintió los parpados pesados y comenzó a quedarse dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Sakura.

-0-

Sakura se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, se sentía desorientada y tenía la cabeza un poco adolorida. Cuando sintió que estaba recostada en algo ó mejor dicho en alguien, que respiraba lentamente y cuyo corazón palpitante podía percibir. También se dio cuenta de que algo la sostenía por la cintura y elevó su rostro, descubriendo a Sasuke. Se ruborizó completamente y no pudo articular una palabra. ¡Sasuke estaba durmiendo con ella! No supo qué hacer, ¿Debería esperar? ¿Debería moverse? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?

Sasuke se removió inquieto y apartó su mano de la cintura de la joven, para colocarla sobre su frente y después descubrió su rostro.

"Eh… Buenos días." Dijo ella nerviosamente, Sasuke la observó, fijando su vista en ella un momento y asintió, para después desviar su mirada. ¿Se había ruborizado? Al menos eso le había parecido a ella. "¿Qué ocurrió?" Se irguió recordando a sus hermanos.

"Ellos no molestarán más." Sakura mostró sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿En serio?" Sasuke asintió y Sakura lo abrazó efusivamente. Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. "No sé qué hiciste, pero… gracias, muchas gracias." Sasuke se sintió nervioso ante lo que había pasado y su actual proximidad, pero trató de mantenerse lo más firme posible. Sintió un par de besos en su mejilla y eso le causó un estremecimiento pero sonrió pensando, en que deseaba que Sakura no cambiara nunca.

* * *

Pobre Sasuke. ¿No fué tan díficil, verdad? xD

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews. Os amo.

Aiko-Uchiha05: Lo sé, es una gran canción :3

Ladyrose23: Al principio también pensé en un bosque pero después como que me gustó más este tipo de idea. :D Sasuke no está muy acostumbrado a tanta interacción social, por éso no se da cuenta. Lo de si Mikoto sabe o no se resolverá dentro de poco. Perdón que te deje con la duda en ése punto. xD

mussa-luna: haha, yo seguiré contestando. Ya que te tomas la molestia de dejarme un bonito review. :3

colombianidad: Me alegra que te gustara, espero puedas seguir dejandome tu opinión. :D

Bueno pronto siguiente capi, porque hay mucho que hacer en la escuela y también por aquí. :D

Cuídense.

Saludos.


	5. Expresando Sentimientos

**Capítulo V. Expresando sentimientos. **

Después de abrazarlo, Sakura y él se habían quedado conversando. Ella recostada sobre su pecho, él abrazándole por la cintura. Si bien no había un compromiso entre ambos, ninguno de los dos pareció quejarse de ello.

Más tarde, ambos se cambiaron de ropa. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura se había observado al espejo, su mejilla lucía violácea y su labio partido. Su aspecto ahora mismo no inspiraría más confianza, después se dedicaría a ello.

Desayunaron para iniciar las tareas del día, el cual pasó tranquilo y sin ningún evento espectacular. En la noche, Sakura pidió a Sasuke que le enseñase a escribir y leer.

"Bien." Sasuke le indicó que se sentara junto a él frente a la chimenea y sobre la alfombra. "Estas se llaman letras. Cuando hablamos nosotros utilizamos palabras, las cuales están compuestas por letras como estas." Sakura observaba con atención la página del libro que le mostraba Sasuke. "Algunos países utilizan otros símbolos distintos a éstos. Pero primero debemos conocer lo básico."

"¿Y cuántas letras hay?"

"Más de veinte. Y además los números también tienen un símbolo." Tomó la pluma del tintero y escribió una "A" en mayúsculas y otra en minúsculas. "Esta es la letra A" Escribió el resto del abecedario, al tiempo que nombraba cada uno de las letras. Después hizo lo mismo con los números. "Tendrás que practicar por tu cuenta, memorízalo todo."

"Pensé que era más complicado." Dijo observando el papel dónde Sasuke había escrito todo.

"Reconocer los símbolos no es difícil. Lo complicado es conocer el significado de las palabras." Le mostró el libro. "No te angusties si aún no puedes leerlo." Sakura observaba lo escrito y comparaba las letras.

Pasaron varios días. Durante ése tiempo, Sakura le preguntaba a Sasuke constantemente. ¿Cómo se escribe esto? ¿Cómo se escribe lo otro? Cuando se le ocurría una nueva palabra que quisiera saber. ¿Cómo se lee esto? ¿Qué significa esta palabra? Cuando tenía un libro en sus manos. Poco a poco fue progresando, estudiando por sí misma cuando terminaba las labores de la casa y teniendo clases con Sasuke por las noches. Hasta que pudo leer su primer libro, que era un libro sobre historia inglesa.

-0-

Sasuke.

El joven abrió sus ojos en la noche al escuchar un llamado, era una voz en extremo familiar. Así que se colocó una bata ligera color negro sobre el camisón blanco y salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que Sakura siguiera durmiendo.

"Madre." Sasuke llamó, al estar fuera de la casa. Desde la Luna, unos destellos azules flotaron hacia él, como luciérnagas. Entonces se materializó una mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos negros.

"Hijo mío." Lo abrazó y él correspondió. "¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Cuál es tu urgencia?"

"Madre, ha vuelto a ocurrir." Respondió separándose. "Asesiné a dos hombres, la ira me hizo liberar los rayos."

"Ya veo." Dijo Mikoto, liberando su agarre mientras permanecía pensativa. "Debo contarte algo. ¿Podemos entrar?" Sasuke asintió y la condujo hasta su hogar. Mikoto se sentó junto al fuego y él hizo lo mismo.

"Sasuke. Creo que ha llegado el momento que te cuente la verdad." El joven permaneció expectante, esperando las respuestas. "Eres mi hijo, sin duda. Pero digamos que tu llegada a este mundo fue poco convencional."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sasuke, tu provienes del vientre de otra mujer. De una mujer humana." Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraron sorprendidos ante esto. "Hace años, una mujer gitana de piel oscura, vino a hacerme una petición. Encontrar un hombre con quién casarse."

"Madre, tienes que…"

"Oh, no, cariño. No estoy mintiéndote. Deja que continúe." Le sujetó la mano. "Ella obtuvo lo que quería, pero yo le advertí que ése hombre no le amaría, sin embargo, no escuchó. Ya que su deseo era egoísta." Acarició la mano del joven. "Es por eso que le dije que tendría que entregarme a su primer hijo, pero al parecer algo ocurrió. Por azares del destino eres físicamente parecido a mí y has heredado algunos poderes especiales, según parece."

"¿Y dónde están? ¿Cómo pudo aceptar tan fácilmente?" Dijo él con una mirada algo triste.

"Tranquilo. Tu…" Se detuvo un momento, como si aquellas palabras le causasen daño. "Tu madre. Fue asesinada por el hombre que se conocería como tu padre. Él fue quién te abandonó."

"No puede ser." Sasuke hizo un puño con la mano que no sostenía la de Mikoto.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio y Mikoto, entre lágrimas, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

"¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

"¿Qué debería perdonarte? Tu fuiste quién cuido de mí y me amó." Mikoto sollozó y se levantó para abrazarlo. Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre. "¿Viviré eternamente como tú?"

"Eso aún no lo sé. Preguntaré si alguien más ha estado en una situación similar." Mikoto observó el hogar de su hijo, en silencio, cuando notó un florero sobre la mesa con flores. Después notó que la casa estaba más limpia que de costumbre. "¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn?"

"¿Ha habido una mujer en esta casa, cierto?" Sasuke pareció confundido al inicio, pero después respondió.

"Si, la hay." Mikoto se emocionó de pronto.

"¿Es tu esposa?" Sasuke se tensó y un tenue rubor se encendió en sus mejillas.

"No, no es así, madre. Sólo está viviendo aquí un tiempo." Mikoto lo observó sospechosamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sasuke se sintió nervioso de pronto, no sabía cómo actuaría su madre cuando la viera. Mikoto entró a la recamara de su hijo y observó la cama vacía. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el heno y la observó, se acercó a ella, mirándola con mucha atención al dormir, la luna le iluminaba. Después se volvió a Sasuke.

"Es muy bonita. Demasiado delgada, pero linda." Le sonrió. "Sin embargo, no puedo creer que este durmiendo ahí. ¿Por qué no la dejas recostarse en tu cama?"

"Ella lo prefiere así."Mikoto hizo un puchero, como una niña y después se volvió otra vez a Sakura.

"Espero que algún día me dejes hablar con ella. Así sabré si definitivamente podría ser tu esposa." Sasuke volvió su vista hacia la pared, algo avergonzado. "Bueno, debo irme, hijo." Mikoto se acercó al rayo de luna. "La cosecha será abundante, espero que tú y Sakura se unan aún más." Rió, Sasuke suspiró. "Te amo, hijo."

"Y yo a ti madre." Mikoto se transformó de nuevo en pequeñas luces azules y desapareció. Sasuke dirigió su vista a la joven pelirosa que dormía en el heno. Pensó en qué pasaría cuando Sakura se marchara. Hasta hace unos años, a Sasuke no le hubiese importado vivir solo. Ahora mismo pensaba en qué pasaría cuando Sakura se marchase de su lado. Trató de desechar la idea, pero la inseguridad le hizo acercarse a ella y acariciar su mejilla. Algo muy dentro de sí le decía que no quería que se marchara. Ojalá no fuese así.

-0-

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron al pueblo de nuevo. Sakura quería encontrar un trabajo para obtener dinero y pagar algo a Sasuke. Ahorrar para tener algo aún más fantástico puede salir algo costoso y llevar tiempo.

Un año vivieron juntos, y Sasuke y Sakura se habían vuelto mucho más unidos. El tiempo de cosechar había llegado. Ambos iban a vender una parte y la otra la guardaban para su propio consumo.

El aspecto físico de Sakura había mejorado bastante, ya que había subido algo de peso. Había pasado de ser bonita a hermosa, y eso lo habían notado los hombres del pueblo. Sasuke también se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso se molestaba cuando vendían y un hombre se quedaba demasiado tiempo charlando con ella.

Ésos hombres, tratando de alagarla con sus odiosas palabras, le hacían enfurecer. Lo peor es que Sakura no se percataba de cómo la miraban. Varias veces intervenía acercándose discretamente a ella y sujetándole la cintura ó le decía que tenía algo en el rostro y hacia como que removía con su pulgar aquello, lo cual a los ojos de los espectadores era como si le acariciara la mejilla y estuviese a punto de besarle.

Un día, un hombre con armadura de soldado se acercó directamente a Sakura.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. Mi nombre es Deidara." Extendió un collar de oro hacia ella. "¿Le gustaría acompañarme a caminar por la Plaza?"

"Lo siento, señor. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando. "Dijo entregando unas naranjas a una anciana. "Y no puedo aceptar su regalo."

"Podría pedirle al señor que le de permiso." Observo a Sasuke de reojo. "Por favor, no quiero que se sienta ofendida con mi regalo. Esto es para honrar su belleza." Sakura se ruborizó, ya que era el primer hombre que actuaba de forma tan directa, el cortejarla.

"Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo aceptarlo." El caballero colocó en la mano libre de Sakura el collar.

"Debo insistir." El hombre tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó. "Hasta pronto."

Sakura lo vio subir a su caballo y alejarse. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha le observaba distraídamente, sin poner atención a un cliente. Volvió en sí y terminó su tarea. Ahora mismo, de verdad odiaba a ése hombre.

Deidara siguió colmando de regalos a Sakura, en una ocasión le llevó un vestido azul extremadamente caro y un par de aretes con zafiros. Comenzaba a charlar con ella mientras ayudaba a Sasuke con los clientes. Le hacía cumplidos y le contaba de sus hazañas. Sasuke permanecía en silencio, tratando de que la ira no le consumiese.

Un buen día, el rubio señor le entregó un hermoso anillo de oro y le pidió su mano en matrimonio frente a todos. Sakura estaba atónita y observaba la brillante pieza en su dedo. Sasuke no pudo más y se retiró de su lugar para perderse entre una de las callejuelas. En un callejón, golpeó la piedra con su puño, sin importar que este sangrase. Algunos rayos comenzaron a perforar un poco la piedra y se retiró de ahí.

¿Qué podía pedir? Sakura no era su esposa, ni su amante, ni su prometida. Sólo era alguien que vivía en su hogar. Él no tendría que enojarse por esto. Ni entrometerse tampoco. Sakura le contaba lo que él le decía sobre su vida como soldado y sus riquezas. ¿El qué podría ofrecer a Sakura? Iba a regresar cuando se encontró a Sakura frente a él.

"Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?" Ella se acercó a él.

"¿Y Deidara?"

"Se ha marchado." Sakura notó su puño herido. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Se acercó a él rápidamente y envolvió su mano en un trozo de tela que arrancó de su vestido. Sasuke la observó, sin decir una sola palabra. Notó que Sakura no llevaba puesto el anillo en su dedo.

"¿Aceptaste su propuesta?"

"No." Sasuke sintió un alivio de pronto.

"¿Por qué?" Sakura alzó su rostro y le sonrió. El pareció desconcertado al principio pero entonces lo sujeto de la camisa blanca y haló de él. Colocó sus labios sobre los suyos. Sasuke denotó su sorpresa al no moverse y mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ella se separó poco después con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Antes de que se alejara más, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la pegó hacia sí, Sakura colocó las manos en su pecho. El Uchiha unió sus labios nuevamente, ésta vez en un beso más apasionado, dónde ambos movían sus labios para acoplarse a los del otro. Sakura pasó sus brazos por su cuello y él hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre ella. Y ahí comprendió, que no sería ya más capaz de dejarla ir.

* * *

freya no uta: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste. :D Y sí, no pude evitar ser cruel con Sasuke. xD Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo.

Ladyrose23: Tenía una idea de un Sasuke así. Cuando escribí ésa escena, me pareció que Sasuke debería ser entre inocente pero que a la vez experimentara cierto nerviosismo. Pero ¿A qué no es un buen chico? :D Poco a poco descubriremos más sobre Sasuke y sus poderes.

* * *

Bueno, pues Mikoto ya conoció a Sakura. ¿Pero qué pasara cuando se conozcan? ¿Y qué más sabremos sobre Sasuke y sus poderes? :D

Thanks for reading!


	6. El amor

**Capítulo VI. El amor.**

Después de besarse, un silencio se había formado entre ambos, no debido a que se arrepintieran de sus acciones, sino que ambos se sentían nerviosos de estar junto al otro ahora mismo. Aun así, Sasuke había tomado la mano de Sakura en el camino y ella había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él. Era extraño conocer estos nuevos sentimientos, pero no eran desagradables.

Sasuke llevó como siempre a su lugar el caballo y lo que no se había vendido, mientras Sakura preparaba algo para comer. La comida había sido lenta y silenciosa, cada uno sumergido entre sus pensamientos.

Al llegar la noche, cada uno se recostó en su respectivo lugar pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Sasuke se levantó de pronto a respirar un poco de aire fresco fuera y fue ahí cuando se encontró con su madre.

"Madre." Dijo él con sorpresa. "No te había percibido."

"Sasuke." Llamaron detrás de él. Se trataba de la pelirosa, la cual observaba con curiosidad a las dos personas frente así.

"Hola, cariño. Mi nombre es Mikoto." Dijo la mujer sosteniendo efusivamente las manos de la chica. "Soy la madre de Sasuke."

"Oh." Expresó Sakura ruborizándose, que gracias a la poca luz de la puerta de la habitación, no se notaba. "Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno."

"Que linda." Dijo su mamá a Sasuke, el cual simplemente se volvió hacia otro lado. Ambos descendieron al otro piso y Sakura preparó un poco de té negro. "Dime querida, ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Pues realmente perdí mi hogar una vez que mis padres murieron, mis hermanos y yo viajábamos de ciudad en ciudad en busca de trabajo o comida." Suspiró al recordar a sus hermanos, por supuesto, Sasuke le había contado en parte que habían muerto, omitiendo detalles.

"Pobrecilla."

"Su hijo me ha ayudado bastante." Lo observó algo ruborizada y Mikoto sonrió curiosamente, dándole a su hijo una mirada de: ¿Qué me escondes, Sasuke?

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso." Bebió su té. "Eres muy bonita, debes tener muchos pretendientes." La piel de Sakura se puso totalmente roja.

"No muchos." Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió al fuego de la chimenea, moviendo la madera para que se quemara mejor.

"¿Y no estás enamorada de nadie?" Preguntó sonrientemente, Sakura se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo ante las preguntas tan directas.

"Basta, madre." Dijo Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura y yo estamos conversando. No interrumpas." Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto y la pelirosa rió ligeramente. "¿Y bien?"

"Creo que lo estoy." Mikoto se emocionó y abrazó a la chica. "Me alegra mucho, espero que a ti y a Sasuke les vaya muy bien." Sasuke se preguntó por qué su madre era tan expresiva y sobre todo intuitiva.

"Bueno querida, te encargo mucho a mi hijo. Espero que su carácter no afecte su relación." Mikoto se acercó a la puerta. "Debo irme."

"¿Se irá? ¿De noche?" Preguntó Sakura alarmada, la mujer se volvió hacia su hijo. "¿No le has contado eso?" Sasuke negó con la cabeza. La diosa tomó a Sakura de la mano y salieron de la casa, con Sasuke detrás.

"Mira Sakura, mi nombre es Mikoto. Soy conocida como la Diosa de la Luna." Sakura se sintió confundida ante tal revelación, pero se asombró cuando la mujer comenzó a elevarse en el aire. "No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero esto era para probarte mis palabras." Regresó hacia la chica y le tomó las manos. "Cuida de mi hijo, por favor. Les veré la próxima luna llena." Se acercó a su hijo y besó su mejilla. Después desapareció en medio de luces blanca.

Sakura no sabía que decir y permanecía mirando hacia dónde había desaparecido Mikoto, después se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Si tu madre es una diosa, entonces tu…"

"Soy completamente mortal, hasta dónde tengo entendido. Sin embargo, poseo algunos poderes. Supe que mis padres eran en realidad humanos, sin embargo ella me cuidó en su lugar." Se acercó a ella. "¿Eso cambia algo?"

"¿Cambia algo?" Repitió ella algo confundida.

"Entre nosotros, es a lo que me refiero." Preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

"No, no… no." Titubeó. "Creo que no." Sasuke sonrió y la tomó de la cintura y ella se recargó en su pecho. La luna iluminaba a ambos desde el cielo, la cual lucía enorme y radiante. Ahí en medio de la hierba, se habían besado con dulzura y amor.

"Sakura, se mía." Ella se sonrojo pero finalmente asintió, recibiendo un beso en su mano y otro en los labios. Esa noche, ambos durmieron en la misma cama, sin llegar a algo más. Los brazos de Sasuke la atraían a su cuerpo mientras que ella se recostaba en él y colocaba los brazos en su pecho. Ambos eran ahora felices y dichosos, ambos se amaban el uno al otro.

-0-

Deidara estaba en el comedor de su casa, moviendo entre sus dedos el anillo de oro, realmente no se esperaba haber sido rechazado y menos por un campesino. Apretó entre sus manos el anillo, la había visto irse detrás de él y por supuesto, los había visto besarse.

Se sentía ridiculizado, había pensado que si se lo pedía en medio de tanta gente, sería imposible ser rechazado. Pero no, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, Sakura poseía una belleza que nunca había visto. El color de su cabello era exótico al igual que el de sus bellos y enormes ojos, además su cuerpo era muy atrayente aún con ésas baratas telas.

Él la deseaba y por supuesto la tendría.

-0-

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró en brazos de Sasuke, quién aún dormía. Observó su boca entre abierta y sus ojos cerrados, además de sus brazos esparcidos en la cama. Besó su mejilla dulcemente, intentando no despertarlo cuando él abrió sus ojos.

"Sakura." Ella se ruborizó y escondió su rostro. Sasuke le atrajo un poco más y recargó su barbilla en su cabeza. "¿Dormiste bien?" Ella asintió, besó su frente.

"¿Y tú?"

"Hn."

"Deberíamos levantarnos otra vez. Hay que ir al pueblo."

"Hn." Sasuke realmente no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero no había de otra.

-0-

Después del desayuno se habían dirigido al pueblo, dónde todas las personas iban a comprar especias, carne, verduras, etc. Sakura le dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarse con gente conocida.

"Buenos días, señorita." La llamó el soldado, quién portaba una armadura metálica muy reluciente y su cabello largo suelto. "¿Me permite ayudarle?" Iba a tomar lo que ella traía en una cesta pero ella retrocedió.

"Lo siento, señor. Pero no es necesario, me están esperando, con permiso." Se dio media vuelta e iba a marcharse cuando el señor le detuvo. La apartó entre la gente y entraron en una de las calles desoladas. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¿Por qué me desprecia?"

"No es eso." Ella bajó su vista hacia la canasta. "Es que yo amo a alguien. No puedo pensar en nadie más que en él." Se ruborizó pensando en Sasuke.

"¿Es el campesino, verdad?" Sus manos formaron un puño. "Usted sabe que yo le puedo ofrecer mucho más."

"No, gracias." Ella iba a alejarse cuando la interrumpió de nuevo la voz del soldado.

"Si usted no acepta mi propuesta, haré que capturen a ése hombre y le condenen." Eso la hizo exaltarse.

"No puede hacer eso."

"Soy alguien importante, puedo hacer eso y más." Sonrió de forma arrogante y maliciosa. Comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la calle para entrar al bullicio. "Si el día de mañana usted no está a mediodía en el pozo dispuesta a casarse conmigo, mandaré a que lo apresen."

"Por favor, no." Sakura sollozó y él se marchó. Pensó en Sasuke, recientemente se había percatado de cuanto le amaba y deseaba estar con él, pero sino hacia lo que él decía, Sasuke estaría en peligro. ¿Qué haría?

-0-

Al llegar la noche, Sasuke había notado a Sakura de lo más extraña después de regresar de comprar lo que necesitaban. Estaba muy callada y distante, lo cual era poco común en su persona. Había hecho la comida y leído, después se había cambiado para dormir.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y ella ya estaba en cama, de costado y cubierta por las sábanas. Él se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Al poco rato, percibió movimiento del lado de Sakura, ¿Gimoteaba? Él se irguió lo suficiente para ver su rostro, el cual tenía lágrimas.

"Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?" Ella sollozó y se volvió hacia él, lo besó con pasión, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Estaba sobre él y se irguió lo suficiente para remover el camisón, dejando descubierto su cuerpo. Él se sonrojó completamente ante tal acción pero se relajó un poco cuando ella le dio una dulce sonrisa. Descendió su rostro hacia él y comenzó a besarlo. Sasuke correspondió mientras acariciaba la suavidad de su espalda. La colocó debajo de sí y besó su cuerpo con dulzura, con temor a dañarla. Se apartó un poco y se quitó el camisón, su desnudez le robó el aliento y por impulso acarició su abdomen. Se abrazaron y besaron con intensidad.

Él la hizo suya y él ahora le pertenecía en a ella, aquella noche se habían combinado el amor con la pasión, la dulzura con el deseo. En una danza que sólo ellos podían bailar, en un escenario en el que sólo podían estar dos y en una noche que marcaría la vida de ambos.

La mañana había llegado y despertaron desnudos, ligeramente sudorosos y abrazados. El deseo hizo de nuevo presente y aquella mañana, nuevamente las caricias se habían vuelto más naturales y excitantes. Como si no hubiese alguien más que pudiese causar aquello.

Nuevamente fueron al pueblo, el día había transcurrido bastante tranquilo y todo parecía marchar perfectamente cuando el sol estuvo en su punto más alto.

"Sasuke." Llamó Sakura, una vez que él introdujo las monedas que le había entregado una anciana en su bolso. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, que hizo suspirar a muchas señoras frente a ellos. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y le susurró al oído, **_no me esperes más_**. Él se sintió confundido pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando ella corrió lejos de él, rápidamente encargó el local al dueño de otro, que vendía alfombras. Corrió tras ella pero se quedó estupefacto cuando la joven se acercó al soldado de la otra vez, quién sonrió de forma arrogante. Detuvo su paso y observó atentamente como subían a un carruaje y se marchaban.

Sasuke se sintió muy tenso y volvió a su local, desmontó todo y colocó lo que era respectivo en la carreta que jalaba el caballo y se marchó. Llegó a casa y puso todo en su lugar como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando entró en casa, esta le parecía más vacía que nunca.

* * *

**Hubieron unos incovenientes:**

1. Tuve mucho que hacer.

2. Mi computadora se infecto y al repararla se eliminó TODO. Y no tenía respaldo.

Sorry. :(

**Responderé sus reviews en el siguiente capi.**

**FF también anda dando problemas. (Se borró lo que les había escrito. ToT)**


	7. La verdad

**Capítulo VII. La verdad.**

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, estaba encorvado, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y observando hacia un punto indefinido en la pared. Era de noche ya cuando reaccionó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí. Intentaba comprender la situación, analizarla desde cualquier forma que diera sentido a lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Frunció el ceño mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y sus dientes se unían con furia contenida. Se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, corrió sin mirar atrás, sin disminuir el paso hasta detenerse a la orilla del lago. Al llegar ahí, estaba totalmente agitado y sudoroso.

Gritó como nunca lo había hecho y varios rayos le rodearon de forma violenta, iluminando todo el lugar. Varios pasaron por encima de la hierba, eliminándola y dejando en su lugar un rastro de tierra.

Sakura, pensó cuando se tranquilizó. La quería de vuelta, la anhelaba. ¿Por qué le había abandonado? ¿Por qué cuando había comenzado a sentir algo? ¿Por qué cuando ella se había entregado a él tan apasionadamente? _¿Qué había cambiado?_

-0-

Sasuke llevaba varios días de no ver a Sakura, paso de la furia a la aceptación. Tal vez, ella simplemente había visto que Deidara era un mejor partido. Un soldado era finalmente más honorable que un campesino y su palabra era favorecida. Él la colmaría de joyas y hermosos objetos, una casa preciosa y no una simple cabaña en el lago, sería toda una dama y no una chica que vendía en un local de vegetales. Tal vez eso era mejor para ella. Se enteró por las mujeres del pueblo, que Sakura y Deidara se casarían ése día, eso le causó aún más pesar.

Una joven se acercó a él, vestía un vestido largo color violeta, muy elegante y adecuado para una mujer casada. Era un rostro que no esperaba ver después de tanto tiempo.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke, buenos días." Sonrió la mujer de piel blanca, ojos grises y una larga cabellera negra azulada. Aquella persona, era una de las que había cuidado de él cuando había llegado al mundo. Que a pesar de su edad real, tenía una belleza y juventud que no se marchitaba con el tiempo.

"Volviste de tu viaje." La joven asintió.

"Así es, quise visitarte." Ella notó su aspecto demacrado y le tocó la mejilla. "No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué te ocurre?" Sasuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no era nada. Ella apretó su mejilla con fuerza, tal como solía hacer cuando lo regañaba. "Sasuke."

"Suficiente." Se apartó de ella y ambos fueron a sentarse a la fuente, él dejó a cargó el puesto a dos ancianos quiénes vendían generalmente junto a él y aceptaron sin titubear. Hinata sonrió al tocar el agua que salía de la fuente, mientras esperaba respuesta de Sasuke.

"Recuerda que soy como tu segunda madre." Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, Hinata sujetó su mano. "¿Qué ocurre?" Entonces él comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con Sakura y cómo creía realmente estar enamorado de ella.

-0-

Sakura se observó al espejo, tenía un vestido blanco de la más suave y fina seda. Le habían colocado un velo unido a una pequeña corona dorada a su cabello suelto. Ya que Deidara era un hombre que había servido como héroe de guerra para el rey, se había hecho de buenos contactos y riqueza, la cual no le importaba derrochar. En sus manos sostenía su ramo, el cual poseía diversas flores. Las mujeres que cuidaban de ella, sonreían ante su reflejo y le decían lo hermosa que se veía. Ella no pudo pensar más que en él hecho de que ella no era así, que a pesar de que las ropas fueran preciosas, ella no era realmente una de las mujeres más hermosas que pudiesen existir, eso no iba bien con ella.

Había pasado poco tiempo con Deidara, quién salía constantemente a cumplir sus funciones como soldado. Él no la había tocado en estas dos semanas porque pensaba que ella aún era virtuosa y quería conservarla así.

Deidara sonreía, ya vestido, con un traje militar de gala que tenía la chaqueta roja con hombreras doradas y otros adornos del mismo color; también tenía un pantalón pulcramente blanco, esperaba en la iglesia. Nunca nadie había rechazado algún avance de Deidara tanto como Sakura, había tenido a todas las mujeres que él había deseado, excepto a ella. Por lo que se había convertido en un gran reto, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de manipularla. En un inicio pensaba usarla sólo una noche, pero cuando ésta siguió resistiéndose, su orgullo se sintió herido y supo que tenía que poseerla de cualquier modo.

-0-

Hinata escuchó atentamente al Uchiha, lo tomó de la mano para confortarlo todo el tiempo y esperaba que él terminara. Una vez, que él lo hiciera, Hinata se levantó y se puso de pie frente a él.

"¿Qué estás esperando aquí, Sasuke?" Preguntó ella de pronto. "Si es cómo me has dicho, ella te ama. Estarán bien."

"Pero…"

"¿Además no crees que ése hombre pudo haber persuadido a Sakura de algún modo?"

"¿Crees que eso haya ocurrido?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre, dado su repentino cambio."

"¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de sentimientos?" Hinata sonrió y el viento agitó sus cabellos, observó el cielo. "Desde que tengo a alguien mirándome desde el cielo." Los rayos del sol iluminaban su bonito rostro. "Bueno, ahora debes ir a impedir una boda, ¿No crees?"

Sasuke se levantó y estrechó a Hinata con cariño.

"Gracias."

"De nada. Ahora ve." Sasuke iba a correr a la iglesia cuando Hinata lo detuvo. "Ah, y si es necesario, no te excedas con tus poderes." Él asintió y se despidió de Hinata. La joven suspiró y avanzó hacia un lugar apartado de gente, era la primera vez que lo veía así, rio para sí misma y se desvaneció, el viento agitó las ventanas y las puertas.

-0-

Sakura estaba al lado de Deidara, el padre, un hombre anciano y delgado, estaba oficiando la ceremonia. Los pocos asistentes eran todos familiares de Deidara, ya que Sakura no tenía parientes.

Ella quería llorar, correr de ése lugar pero no quería causarle problemas a Sasuke. No, eso nunca, él la había ayudado tanto y lo amaba demasiado para ponerle en riesgo por un patán como Deidara. El martirio comenzaría apenas, estar en esta misa era una cosa pero vivir toda su vida al lado de este hombre sería desagradable.

"¿Desea usted tomar como esposo a Deidara Ikuni como esposo?" Ella dudo unos instantes y él se volvió hacia ella.

"Querida, Sakura. Te llaman." Dijo Deidara de forma tensa y en forma de advertencia. En la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y presurosos.

"No, ella no quiere esto." Sakura se volvió hacia dónde provenía la voz y vio a Sasuke agitado y sudoroso.

"Sasuke." Su rostro se iluminó unos segundos pero después cambió a una expresión dolorosa. "No deberías estar aquí." El siguió caminando hacia el altar.

"Ambos sabemos que algo te hizo para que cambiaras de opinión. A ti no te interesan todas estas cosas." Dijo el extendiendo sus brazos. "Las riquezas de ése hombre no son comparadas a las experiencias que hemos vivido juntos. Sé que tú me amas y yo también te amo a ti." Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. "Él no puede hacerme daño, si es ésa la razón. No tengas miedo y ven conmigo, para que seamos felices juntos." Sakura quiso avanzar hacia él, pero Deidara alzó su brazo.

"Tú no puedes ofrecerle nada bueno. Observa tu forma de vestir, la de un pobre campesino. ¡El honor es importante! ¡Y tú no tienes ni eso! No me hagas mofarme de ti." Sonrió de forma maliciosa. "Me casaré con ella y tú no podrás hacer nada."

"Pues yo sí." Dijo una mujer alta y regordeta de cabello rubio, quien portaba un vestido dorado muy extravagante. Caminó deprisa por el pasillo y aventó a Sasuke quién estaba a medio pasillo.

"Madre."

"Ni digas más, esta chica no es apropiada para casarte." Le sujetó una mejilla con fuerza. "¿Así que pensabas casarte aprovechando mi ausencia?" Los presentes rieron ante esto. "¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu madre?" Ambos comenzaron a discutir y Sakura se fue alejando de forma discreta y caminó hacia dónde estaba Sasuke, el cual tomó su mano y corrieron fuera de ahí, dejando los asuntos de familia para sus miembros.

Una vez que llegaron al local, Sakura se sintió nerviosa porque muchas personas le miraban con curiosidad. Algunas chicas con algo de molestia, mientras que los hombres con cierto rubor en su rostro.

Levantaron todo y se marcharon sin decir nada. En la carreta, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y este no hizo nada más que volver su rostro a un lado ruborizándose. Continuaron así hasta llegar a casa, la cual era más hermosa que nunca.

Al entrar a casa ella removió el tocado de su cabeza y sacó el pesado vestido de su cuerpo, lo colocó sobre dónde ella solía dormir y lo dejó a un lado. Sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodear su cintura y recargar su barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Qué te dijo para que te casarás con él?" Preguntó y ella se apartó ligeramente y se volvió hacia él.

"Dijo que te haría daño, tuve miedo de que realmente consiguiera hacerlo." Sasuke besó su frente con dulzura. Sasuke extendió su mano lejos de ella y unos rayos comenzaron a emanar, iluminando la oscura habitación.

"Te olvidaste de algo importante." Sasuke sonrió ante su expresión atónita. "Aún si yo no tuviese esto, haría lo que fuese para que volvieses aquí." Los rayos se detuvieron. La estrechó y ella se recostó en su pecho. "Antes de que tu vinieras, no importaba que no hubiese nadie en casa más que yo. Pero tu presencia en casa se ha vuelto para mí algo tan agradable y habitual, que cuando te marchaste, no podía sentir más que esta casa era más grande de lo que en realidad es."

"Sasuke. Perdóname, no debí hacerte pasar por esto. Fue tan duro para ti como para mí." Lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Perdón."

"Sólo si haces una cosa."

"¿Qué cosa?" Ella se apartó ligeramente y él estrechó sus manos.

"Que seas mi esposa." Sakura sonrió, aunque él apenas podía ver sabía cuál era su respuesta. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se sostuvo en la punta de sus pies para besarlo.

"Espero que mi respuesta fuese lo suficiente clara."

"Tal vez aún no sea lo suficiente." Volvió a besarla y ambos se entregaron con mayor intensidad ésa noche, ambos se sentían dichosos y alegres al estar juntos. Ya que nadie podría separarlos nunca más.

* * *

** Ya nos acercamos al final. :) Fué rápido, de hecho había pensado que Sasuke hiciera una aparición con sus poderes pero pensé que sería demasiado cliché.**

**Espero que no haya quedado duda sobre la diosa de qué es Hinata y que obviamente está enamorada del sol, que es Naruto. (Ah, que parejas tan raras hago. xD)**

**Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comments. Eso me anima mucho.**

Saori Haruno : Hola, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi. Y si se enteró de la verdad. :) Gracias por tu comment.

COLOMBIANIDAD: Muchísimas gracias por tus comments, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

mussa-luna: Pensé exactamente lo mismo sobre Sasuke, pero digamos que no había entendido bien esto de las relaciones sociales. haha xD

Yume no Kaze : Muchas gracias, ah, ésas malvadas personas que quieren arruinar parejas maravillosas. xD Lo de mi compu, si estoy padeciendo los estragos de ése virus, mi tesis y mis artículos fué lo peor, voy a tener que volver a hacerlo, al menos ya pronto tendré vacaciones definitivas. Espero te haya gustado.

Ladyrose23: Muchas, muchas gracias. :) Pues ahora si que un soldado tiene más reconocimiento que alguien que trabaja en el campo, en la mayoría de las culturas la gente que se dedica a actividades como la agricultura, ganadería, etc. siempre están en las clases más bajas de la población, muy poco por encima de los esclavos. Por éso pensé que tendría más "voz" por decirlo así contra Sasuke.


	8. Cielo y Tierra

**Capítulo VIII. Cielo y Tierra. **

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados en la hierba de noche, habían esperado tanto la luna llena con impaciencia y algo de nerviosismo. Ese día la noche estaba cubierta por estrellas y la luna, enorme y tan blanca como suele ser, estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Mikoto descendió con elegancia y pasividad, mientras su largo cabello negro se movía con el viento y unas pequeñas luces blancas del tamaño de una luciérnaga le rodeaban. Cuando los divisó, lo primero que hizo fue gritar de felicidad. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie y ambos trastabillaron cuando la hermosa madre les dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" La mujer se removió las lágrimas de sus ojos, se separó ligeramente. "Disculpen, es que me siento muy emocionada." Les sonrió. "¿Cuándo será la boda?"

"Aún no hemos pensado en ello." Respondió Sakura ruborizada ante ésa pregunta, él simplemente desvió su vista a otro lado. Mikoto no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Y qué esperan jóvenes? Aunque luzca tan joven, ya soy toda una anciana." Dijo mientras acariciaba sus pómulos. "Son demasiado lentos." Dijo haciendo un puchero, Sakura rio y Sasuke acarició el puente de su nariz.

"Madre. ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinarnos el darte la noticia?" Entrecruzó sus brazos. "Queríamos decírtelo y que nos dieras tu bendición."

"Ah, soy tu madre, Sasuke. Y una diosa, yo lo sé todo." Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y la pelirosa rio ante la reacción de su futuro esposo. "Pero si es necesario." Mikoto tomó una de las manos de su hijo y una de Sakura para entrelazarla entre las suyas. "Sakura, cuida de mi hijo. Que es todo lo que tengo y lo más importante durante todos mis años de existencia. Confió en que ambos sean felices juntos." La chica se mordió los labios a punto de llorar y ella se volvió a Sasuke, elevando su rostro, debido a que era más alto que ella. "Nadie podrá cambiar jamás la alegría que sentí al tenerte por primera vez entre mis brazos, tan pequeño y frágil me parecías en ese entonces. Ahora te has convertido en un hombre apuesto y de buen corazón. No podría sentirme menos orgullosa de ti." Sakura asintió con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias, madre." Sakura asintió y él dio unos pasos hacia su madre y le estrecho entre sus brazos. Mikoto le devolvió el gesto.

Para Mikoto, él había sido su primer hijo, después de sus largos años de existencia y también era la primera cosa que había amado realmente. Aunque su nacimiento no hubiese sido convencional, para ella él era igual que si él hubiese nacido de su vientre. Lo había cuidado desde que era un pequeño y sonrosado bebé hasta convertirse ahora en un joven maduro. Sabía que algún día conocería a una mujer y que se enamoraría de ella, y ése día ahora había llegado.

"Te amo, hijo." Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente frente a ella y Mikoto tomó sus sienes para poder darle un beso en la frente.

"Y yo a ti, madre." Mikoto estuvo hablando con ellos durante un tiempo sobre los arreglos y posibles fechas, hasta que decidió que ya era momento de marcharse. Mientras que los dos jóvenes observaron hacia el cielo y no les importó quedarse fuera hasta el amanecer.

-0-

Sakura despertó primero por los rayos del sol y lo observó dormir a su lado. Notando sus pestañas largas de color negro y el cómo su cabello del mismo color, se mecía ligeramente con la brisa. Acarició su rostro y su piel blanca que se encontraba bastante fría.

"Sasuke." Le llamó. "Sasuke." Repitió de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó sin abrir los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, después se estiró para desperezarse.

"Nos quedamos la noche afuera y ya amaneció." Sasuke abrió los ojos, Sakura rio ante esto y él se irguió, apoyándose en sus brazos.

"Oh." El lago resplandecía a lo lejos y la hierba húmeda daba una sensación de frescura a todo el lugar. Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Ella respondió de la misma forma y él le besó la frente, mientras que la joven cerraba sus ojos. Se puso de pie, ruborizada.

"¿Vamos?" Sakura lo ayudó a erguirse y ambos siguieron caminando hacia su hogar.

-0-

Unas semanas después, ambos estaban frente a la cabaña, donde se habían hecho adornos para la ocasión. Sakura tenía un vestido blanco y su cabello estaba suelto, portando una guirnalda de flores blancas y un velo.

La ceremonia la había oficiado un hombre llamado Naruto, el cual era un hombre alto y de piel tostada, con unos hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello era rubio, el cual lucía muy radiante y suave. Poseía una sonrisa muy hermosa, la cual era muy cálida y amable. Este era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada Hinata.

El cielo lucía despejado, el viento era muy calmado y el sol otorgaba su calidez a la tierra, completando el hermoso panorama con los árboles cubiertos de sus frágiles hojas, los campos llenos y las fragantes flores dispersas en la hierba.

Se tomaron de las manos y una vez que Naruto diera su autorización, se besaron, lo que hizo que los asistentes aplaudieran con emoción y alegría. Hinata era una de ellos, otros eran conocidos del pueblo. Por supuesto, Mikoto no podría estar presente pero había dicho que podría verles desde el cielo y que no sé preocuparan por nada.

Posteriormente, comieron y bebieron con sus invitados. El baile también fue muy alegre, Sakura le había enseñado a Sasuke, quién había demostrado ser un buen alumno en ésas semanas, a pesar de que en un inicio trastabillaba con mucha frecuencia. A punto de llegar la noche, Naruto y Hinata se habían retirado, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados.

Después de que las cosas volvieran a sus lugares o al menos quedaran temporalmente en un lugar dónde no estorbaran, Sasuke y Sakura habían pasado su primera noche como _esposos. _

-0-

Tiempo después, Sakura leía un libro cerca de la chimenea. Desde que había aprendido mucho más sobre las palabras y sus significados, se había convertido en una ferviente lectora. Había descubierto maravillosas historias sobre seres mágicos, historias sobre la guerra y la religión, las preciadas riquezas de lugares lejanos, etc. Sin embargo, ella había acrecentado su interés en el uso de plantas medicinales, las cuales, con la ayuda de una anciana del pueblo, había comenzado a aprender a cultivarlas y utilizarlas como remedios.

Despegó su vista del libro cuando Sasuke entró en casa, cubierto por una gran piel debido a la fuerte tormenta que había iniciado en casa. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Por poco e iba a ir a buscarte." Dijo removiendo la tela que cubría sus hombros sobre los de él. "Ven, acércate a la chimenea. Estás demasiado frío." Dijo mientras le frotaba las manos.

"Hoy vi a los gitanos de nuevo." Sakura se extrañó ante ésa referencia. "Conocí a mi padre." Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esto.

"¿Hablaste con él?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. No tienes por qué herirte." Lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por su cuello mientras lo hacía apoyarse en su regazo.

"Me lo dijeron otros aldeanos, sobre lo que él había hecho." Suspiró. "Fuera de él o no, no justificaba lo que le hizo a ella. Cuando lo supe… sentí que debía vengarme y matarlo ahí mismo." Frunció el ceño. "Pero pensé en nuestra vida ahora y no quiero que se vea arruinada por eso. Me pregunto si seré un buen padre."

"Los serás, no te mortifiques más." Besó sus cabellos. "Tú no eres como él." Sasuke, quién estaba apoyado en su regazo, percibió algo en el abultado vientre de Sakura y se irguió sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con desconcierto.

"Se… movió." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura y lo hizo colocar la mano en su vientre. Él permanecía bastante concentrado en ello, percibiendo como su pequeño se removía inquieto en el interior de su madre. El elevó su rostro y Sakura lo besó, a lo cual él correspondió dulcemente. Su pequeño pronto nacería.

Sakura desconocía lo que había cambiado en él en este tiempo y realmente agradecía su presencia. De hecho más que eso, para él no tener a Sakura a su lado, sería como las noches en la que no se presentaban las estrellas o como cuando el frío calaba los huesos en invierno. Cruel, triste, vaga, sería su vida.

Porque para él, Sakura era como la primavera después de un largo invierno: radiante, alegre y mágica. Su cabello era rosa como algunas de las flores que crecían en los campos y sus ojos eran color verde, pero de una tonalidad poco común entre las plantas, lo que la hacía aún más única y especial. Y así como él representaba al cielo, ella representaba a la tierra.

_¿Quién diría que la luna y una flor podrían llegar a amarse? _

**FIN.**

**De ahora en adelante firmaré así:**

**—Author's Note:**

**Bueno pues otra historia llega a su fin. Espero les haya gustado el final. Quería hacer una historia SasuSaku sobre la Mafia, pero no de ésos fanfics dónde él la secuestra o donde Sakura es como agente secreto, porque en realidad, en el inicio las mujeres eran más como amas de casa y son muy pocas las que han incursionado como líderes o así. Aún lo pienso. Tengo otras ideas en mente, pero también me gustaría intentar algo más que sólo imágenes para el SasuSaku Month 2013. :) **

**—Review's Time:**

**Saori Haruno: Muchas gracias por tu comment. Quería introducir un poco antes a Hinata pero conforme iba escribiendo fue hasta ahora. ¿Verdad que Sasuke puede ser lindo? :3**

**Ladyrose23 :Creo que tuviste una muy buena interpretación del capítulo anterior y te agradezco que sigas comentando cada vez que te es posible. Thanks, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. :) Espero este final sea de tu agrado.**

**freya no uta: Thanks! :D Gracias por decir que son lindas las parejas, me alegra saber que al menos les gusta. **

**Todos sus favs, los reviews de los anteriores capítulos, sus mensajes por inbox, de verdad significan mucho para mí y bueno no me queda más que decir que nos leemos pronto. :D Y Feliz Mes SasuSaku 2013. (Mucho fanart, fics, etc.) No puedo estar más orgullosa de pertenecer a los fans SasuSaku (Desde que inició la serie xD) **

**Espero leer también alguno de sus creativos trabajos. Saludos y hasta otro fic. **


End file.
